Shes Taking over my Life
by mewchoc
Summary: Ichigo gets kicked out of the mews beri's the new leader and Ichigo helps the aliens IxK ichigoxkish
1. Shes taking over

This day cant get any worse Ichigo thought I got Fried Beri is the new leader masaya broke up with me cause he loves Beri masha hates me. How could they do this to me? Beri's taking over Ive lost everything.

" Not everyone "

Ichigo Looked up to see Kish stairing down at her

"Whats Wrong Kitten?"

"Beri shes taking over! Ryou Kicked me out of the mew mews masaya broke up with me masha hates me And Mint stole my pendent!"

" Aww poor Kitten I can help you if you want "

" By doing what?"

" Getting even with them . Even though Beri is the new leader she still not the most powerful mew mew and shes not my kitten "

" ok" Ichigo agreed to kisshu's plan to get even little did she know It would Involve Killing a couple of people.

Kish help Ichigo and help her up. Then grabed her hand and teleported home.

"Kisshu your back so soon?" Tart ran down the hall to meet kish " WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"

"Kitten's going to help us kill the mew mews"

"hmm well she is not sleeping in my room"

" tart watch her for a minute I got to go get somthing for kitten" With that Kish teleported into cafe mew mew.

BERI Alien masha Cried

" Where is he?"

" Down stairs"

All the mew transformed and ran down stairs

"Kisshu what are you doing here?"

" O just picking somthing up for kitten " with that kish picked Ichigo's pendent up off the table and was gone

Kish teleported Into Pai's lab

" kish what brings you here?"

" This Is kitten's pendent she argeed to help us"

" humm" Pai picked up a black bottle and poored It on the pendent

" Thanks pai "

" the next time Ichigo transforms her power will Increse By 77 percent"

Kish teleported back to the hall

" What took you so long?"

" I told you Tart Picking up a present for my Kitten Close your eyes and Hold out your hand "

Ichigo did as she was told.

Kish passed her the pendent then kissed her

Ichigo opened her Eyes and looked down at her pendent

" Thank you kish"

" Welcome kitten so who do you want to get back at frist?"

" Masaya"


	2. Masaya gets whats coming to him

**masaya bashing**

All the aliens and Ichigo teleported down to tokyo.

"So old hag where would he be right now?"

" Im guessing at school" Ichigo said "O and dont call me old hag"

They all teleported to Ichigo's school.

" Their he is" pai said pointing north

" Good hes alone he'll with he never hit him kitten"

Then pai Fried a shot that knocked him to the ground

Ichigo just staired at masaya.

" Kitten transform"

Ichigo Noded and Did as she was told

Mew mew Strawberry METHAPHOSIS

Their was a Pink light then Ichigo jumped down onto the road in Front of masaya .

she looked at herself then the aliens teleported beside her

" Watch Out Ichigo They'll Hurt you" Masaya cried

"Kish why Is my mew mew costume black?

Kitten Pai DID IT!

Ichigo Gave Pai the evil eye then looked back at masaya

BLACK BELL she cried

you got the old hag a new bell pai?

I also Incressed her power by 77 percent

BLACK BELL!

Ichigo Hit masaya end Sent Him flying.

Masaya got up and transformed into the blue knight

masaya ran towards Ichigo  
why are you doing this Ichigo  
you know why for cheating on herkish yelled at the boy  
kitten want some help?  
Ichigo nodded  
kish fired a shot that hit him in the leg  
blood poored out onto the sidewalk  
Ichigo walk over and kicked  
masaya closed his eyes why Ichigo?  
Ichigo jump back away and landed beside kish  
kish lets attack together  
Kish looked at Ichigo shes really gonna does this? he thought  
dragon swords!  
black bell full power  
their was a expolsion and then they waited till the dust clean  
their was beri standing with a barrier around masaya and her


	3. Masaya and Beri's death

Ichigo Froze In that spot

"Ichigo Why" Beri stood their

She looked so sad amost if she was about to cry

"BLACK BELL"

Ichigo grabed her bell and jumped into the trees

"Where'd She go"

Beri Cried out Ichigo had jumped out and Hit her in the head

Beri fell forword and started to cry

"Ichigo Why? I CANT GIVE UP!"

Beri started to get up Then Ichigo just kicked her back down

" Black BELL " Ichigo cried as she pointed it at beri and masaya

he dust clared and Ichigo saw beri laying ontop of masaya

She walked over and looked at them

Ichigo stated to cry

"Its ok kitten" Kish pulled Ichigo Into a hug

Pai and tart left back for the ship

" The hag killed them"

" Good thing shes on our side huh Tart? that could have been us"

Ichigo finally stoped crying

" Thank you Kish"

"anytime Kitten"

Alien Alien Masha Cried

" O no Kish The Mews are Coming"

Kish pushed Ichigo Into the bushes

"Suprise attack" he said

" K "

With that kish walked back out into the open as Mew Ringo and Mint

"Kisshu" Mint said firing a arrow at him

Kish simply Moved

" O NO BERI" ringo cried out

"Shes dead"

Choc: Wow That was short Maybe the next one will be longer?

Kish: masaya is dead yay now I can be with kitten

Choc: You Wish

Kish: Why cant I be with her

Choc: (glomps kish) I said so

Kish: CRAZY FAN GIRL GET OFF!


	4. I cant do it

Ringo stared at kish

"Why w...hy WHY" RIngo scream at the boy

Kish looked at the girl Crying before him

" Im sorry DRAGON SWORDS!" He yelled

Ichigo ran out of the bush and Grabed kish She started to cry

" Ichigo" Mint cried out "What happened to them?"

Ichigo turned around to face them

" I" she begain

" I ...I KILLED THEM!"

Mint and Ringo stared at the girl crying infront of them

" Ichigo lets go home" With that Kish grabed Ichigo's waist and teleported off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the cafe

--------------

'Why would she kill them na no da? "

" I know what shes feeling like" Zakuro said

" Frist she got kicked out of the mews and Beri became the leader then masaya Dumped her for Beri her friends dont talk to her"

" So kish came along and wants to help so she went with him" Zakuro stated

" One-sama how do you know"

"I saw it happen and I did nothing"

" We all did nothing" whispered Lettuce

" We let it happen" Ringo said

" TOKYO MEW MEW Will SAVE HER!"

" even If it will cost her , her own life"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ship

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kish sat in his bed Ichigo Crying into his sholder.

" Its ok kitten they got whats coming to them"

" I ... Im ... so...soo...sorry" Was all that came out beteewn sobs

" Kitten Its not your fault I killed them not you"

" No I DID!" Ichigo cried

(Flash back)

"Masaya Masaya" Ichigo called

" Im in here Ichigo" masaya's voice came from a classroom

"I heard the good news" Ichigo said acting happy

" so you heard Im going to the preforming arts school down the road?"

"yea I guess this means" Ichigo Took off the bell " you'll need this back"

" Ichigo dont be like that we'll still see each other after school on week ends"

" Ok" Ichigo said happialy " Its funny Beri goes to that school Tell her I say Hi"

" I will Ichigo"

------

Kish had heard the hole thing

" hmmm lover boys leave kitten to go to a new school?"

" Im sorry Kitten I know you'll cry but you'll finally be with me"

with that kish teleported away

---------

The next day after school Ichigo walked home alone

" So masaya goes to another school now huh Kitten?"

Ichigo turned around to see Kish

" What do you want" She yelled at him

" I just wanted to tell you about what I saw"

Ichigo raised her eye brow

" and why would I care?"

" Because its about your aoyama-kun"

" what about aoyama?"

" I saw him in the classroom kissing Beri"

" you lier"

" I AM NOT WANT TO SEE?"

Kish grabed Ichigo's arm and teleported right Into the classroom

Ichigo saw aoyama and beri on the flour Beri's shirt half off

Ichigo shut her eyes and burried her face In KISH'S shirt

Kish teleported Into the park and let her cry into his shirt

" why would he does this to me?"

" Because kitten he doesn't love you like I do"

Kish lifted her chin and kissed her but this time she didn't slap him , change to a mew and attack she just returned the kiss

they finally broke for air and kish kissed her on the forhead then whispered something into her eye and teleported away

Ichigo sat their recalling over and over again the words kish had said

" Ill always love you dont forget that"

(end of flash back)


	5. Why am I thinking about ichigo?

Ichigo woke the next morning. she was in kish's room , in kish's bed. she looked around to find no kish. ichigo got dressed in a pink dress kish had gotten her to wear while she stayed with the aliens. she walked into the aliens kitchen to find pai making food and kishsitting at the table. "Have a nice nap kitten?" Ichigo walked over to kish. Kish pulled ichigo into his lap and smirked. "ichigo" pai said in a friendly way "im making eggs would you like some?" Ichigo smiled "yes please" she said as kish flicked her in the nose. ichigo could only think of one thing ryou. ryou had always flicked her in the nose just to piss her off. Ichigo faked a smile and huged kish as hard as she could. "you know kish ichigo could sit in her own chair" pai said coldly as he put two plates of egg infront of them. "no thanks my kittens fine where she is" he said as a smirk appered on his face. Pai gave up on kish and ichigo. kisigo he liked to think of them as because they where always together.

* * *

At the cafe

Mint sat in her normal seat drinking her normal tea. "masaya and berri are really dead ?" ryou's eyes opened he had just woke from a nightmare. he whiped the sweat from his face and looked out the window. "i..ichigo why are you doing this to me.. I mean to use" he put his shirt on the looked at his bed. "do I care for her?" Ryou walked downstairs and took a seat beside mint and took her cup of tea and drank it. Mint stared at ryou. " RYOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?!?!?"mint yelled seeing how her tea was taken. " hmmm its tasty" he said drinking the rest of the pot. Zakuro sighed she watched the hole tea sene. "Ryou-san is really sad" lettuce whispered to zakuro. "he'll get over it" zakuro replied. " RYOU IS IN LOVE!!!" Pudding screamed as load as she could. Ryou just stared at pudding . it wasn't one of thoughs wtf looks it was a depressed look of sadness. Pudding just stared back. Ryou walked back upstairs and layed in his bed. "why ichigo why?"

* * *

Choc: again short chapie

Kish: meh I hate ryou

Choc: Meh I LOVE HIM fan girl scream

choc: anyways here what I wanted to say : Everyone keeps telling me I have potential to be a good story/fanfic writter its a little annouying because I hear it all the time at school and from my parents and some time I just wish ppl would stop saying it

kish: wow you talk a lot

Ryou: Shut up

Choc: anyways give me a break guys and I will finish this and my other fanfic And Im happy to say High school is going good and I am now in grade 10 .

Choc: Till next time Mewchoc/mewkish mewkish on youtube :p


	6. Hey Pai? can you fix her?

Choc: ... wow? Its been a year since I updated this ? I guess I will cause Im bored

Warning contains yuri : (mintXichigo)

--

On the space ship

Ichigo sat by the window of kish's space ship. the door opened and kish walked in. "Hey ichigo" he said , "why do you look so said?"

Ichigo got up and walked over to where kish was standing and hugged him. "Kisshu" she said "could you please take me home for the day?" Kish stared at the girl and replied quickly " Of course , I'd do anything for you" Kish hugged Ichigo and then teleported them into the park.

At the park

Mint had just finished working for the daty at cafe mew mew. She headed out and walked through the park then there she saw kish and ichigo sitting in the grass. Mint quickly ran up to them. "Is it true?" mint cried out " you killed them". Ichigo looked up to see minto. "mint" ichigo said in an annoyed tone "leave us alone". Mint then kneeled down and slapped ichigo in the face. " Ichigo" she screamed " This isn't you WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Ichigo held her hand to her face and replied " It was her fault for being a whore". Mint pulled ichigo into a embrace " I LOVE YOU" screamd I always have she said. Ichigo pulled back " you do?" ichigo said. minto started to cry. Ichigo looked at the girl and said " Minto can you help me then?" Mint cryed a little while longer and then said yes . Ichigo stood up and hugged mint " thank you" ichigo said. Minto hugged ichigo harder then ever before " Ichigo then we have to go to cafe mew mew". Ichigo's expression changed " thats not what I ment mint" Kish walked over to the girls and wrapped his arms around them.

At the Space ship

Before mint knew what was going on she was staring at the floor of the alien space ship.

Kish picked mint off the floor and pulled her out of the room. He pushed her into a large room. Mint looked around to see pai. "hey Pai" kish yelled " Can you fix her?" Pai looked up to see Mint and kish . "Of course". a couple hours later minto woke up she was laying on a bed and ichigo was sitting on the chair by her. " O ichigo" she said jumping up.She walked over to ichigo. Ichigo noticed she was awake and pulled her into her lap"Did you have a good sleep?" ichigo said as minto turned bright red. " yes I did" mint said placeing her face agaisnt ichigo's chest. As night fell minto got off ichigo and layed down in the bed. Ichigo walked over and pinned mint on the bed. "ichigo" mint whispered. Ichigo looked at mint . "Mint" she asked "will you do anything for me?" " YES EVEN IF I HAD TO DIE FOR YOU" she cried out "shhh" ichigo said locking her hand with mints, she layed on top of mint and fell asleep.


	7. Author Note

Mewchoc(mewkishroxs for those who know me on youtube) : Sorry haven't updated heheh Ive been busy I promise I will soon O.o *This goes for all my fan fics*


End file.
